Games
by IAmTheMedusa
Summary: Let's make Sherlock and John play games! - Don't own Obviously - M rated
1. Truth or dare

**Hello dear reader.**

**I had the idea of making Sherlock and John play games when I read Tea and Fairy Lights (that's his/her name) truth or dare story (thanks!)**

**So let's start with my own version of truth or dare, hope you'll like it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Truth or dare<strong>

John was in his bed since half an hour and asleep since ten minutes when his phone chimed. He turned around and growled knowing that, at one in the morning, it could only be Sherlock texting. He hesitated not to read his message but knew the detective was able to text all night if he didn't.

_Truth or dare?_

"What the..." John mumbled.

_For god's sake, one in the morning Sherlock!_

_Truth or dare?_

_Truth_

John sighed and sat on his bed, if he wanted to go back to sleep soon, he had to give in.

_Are you drunk?_

_Just been at the pub with Mike. Had a few beers. Not drunk._

_Ask me?_

John sighed again, selfish selfish man, but John had something in mind.

_Truth or dare?_

_Truth._

_What is this all about?_

_Experiment._

_About what?_

_Truth or dare John?_

John laughed bitterly.

"Lab rat. Again."

_Truth_

_Is it true what Irene said about you at the warehouse?_

John choke on his own saliva.

"God!" He said frowning and coughing again "What am I supposed to answer to that...what..." John wanted to answer his flatmate to fuck off but considered it was a little to aggressive. He urged himself to keep calm. He knew this could happen. He knew from the moment he understood Sherlock heard them talking. Hope he would forget it somewhere in a drawer in his mind palace, but he didn't.

"Of course he didn't!" John hissed. He breathed in and out several times and decided he should think about an answer. The answer to the question he asked himself everyday. 'Someone loves you' The Woman said to the detective, 'Look at us both' to him in the warehouse...

"Us both..." John muttered "I'm not gay, I'm not...Oh for fuck's sake!" He grabbed his phone and typed furiously.

_Yes._

Then he looked at his phone waiting for the next text. One minute, two, three, six, seven and no answer. This was ridiculous.

_Truth or dare?_

_Dare._

"Sherlock that's not fair." The doctor said in a low voice.

_I dare you to come to my door._

_I'm sitting right behind your door looking at you through the keyhole. Truth or dare?_

John jumped on his bed and looked at the door. The room was dark except for the gloomy light of the street lamps but he could see the light of Sherlock's phone drawing shadows under his door. The detective was letting him know he wasn't lying.

_Dare._

_I dare you not to open this door._

John stayed where he was which was good since he was petrified and gave his door's keyhole anxious looks.

_Truth or dare Sherlock?_

_Truth._

_What is your experiment about?_

_You. Truth or dare?_

_Truth._

_What would you do if I was on the other side of the door now?_

John hesitate a moment but decided he was already in trouble. A little more, a little less.

_Probably try to keep my head on my shoulders and tell you to forget what I said. Truth or dare?_

_Truth._

_What would you answer to that?_

_Tired of status quo. I'd walk closer to you and examine the effect of proximity on you. And me. Truth or dare?_

_Truth._

_What would I see?_

_Embarrassment and confusion. Truth or dare?_

_Truth._

_What effect I have on you?_

_You make me fell human. Not sure what it really means though apart from the physical reactions. Truth or dare?_

_Truth._

_If I kissed your mouth what would your answer be?_

_Kiss you back. With tongue and teeth. Truth or dare?_

Sherlock let out a long sigh John could hear from the other side of the door.

_Truth._

_Would you let me touch you, if yes, where?_

Two questions in one.

_That's cheating John._

_No it isn't. Answer._

_Anywhere. Truth or dare._

_Dare._

_Imagine I'm next to you. Show me what you want me to do to you. (Remember I'm watching you)._

"Sherlock..."

"Shhhhhh..."

John rubbed his face with his right hand and closed his eyes for a minute. The situation was really odd and still he couldn't resign himself to stop this strange game. Right. He didn't know where this would lead them but if he was about to give in he had to do it right. He stretched his arm and turned the light on, put the phone on the bedside table, turned his head and looked at the keyhole as if he could see Sherlock's eyes focused on him. Then he slid his hand under his tee shirt and slowly run his fingers along his chest scratching the skin lightly. He inhaled deeply eyes locked on the closed door, pull off the tee he threw it on the floor. He took his phone and texted again.

_Truth or dare?_

_Truth._

_Do you like what you see?_

_Yes._

John heard noises coming from the other side of the door. Sherlock seemed to have changed position.

_Truth or dare John?_

_Dare._

_Touch yourself._

John growled. Here they were. Last chance to finish this. The doctor looked alternately his phone and the keyhole. Then he just did it. He run his hand along his side and under his boxer, found an already half erected cock and stoked it lightly.

"John..." He heard Sherlock whispered and he shivered from head to toe. One whisper and he was fully erected now. "John..." Was Sherlock touching himself? Was he? John stroked harder and run his thumb over the tip of his cock.

"Oh Sher..." He arched his back and growled.

Noise came from the other side of the door, moans, louder and louder.

"Sherlock!" John closed his eyes and grabbed the headboard with his free hand, the other one pumping faster, following the rhythm he liked the most.

"John..." Not a whisper this time and John clearly heard the urgency in Sherlock's husky voice.

The doctor opened his eyes and looked at the door, his mind picturing Sherlock hands playing with his member like he was doing with his own and the thought almost drove him over the edge. God he liked this idea so much.

"Ah...John...John." They both were close now and John spread his legs wider.

"It's you...doing this...to me... Sherlock..." He managed to say between moans.

"Mmmmh John...Oh" John heard Sherlock orgasmed loudly and let himself slide in bliss shouting the detective's name.

When John finally collect himself and felt able to move again he cleaned himself with his tee shirt and put his feet on the floor. He went to the door, hesitate an instant then opened it on an empty corridor.

"For god's sake..." He mumbled furious. He went back to his bed and caught his phone.

_Sherlock I dare you I DARE YOU come back to my bedroom's door!_

Several minutes passed before John received an answer.

_Will you open the door this time?_

_Come!_

_I'm already there._

John run to the door, opened it and found himself face to face with his half naked flatmate. He remembered he was naked himself but just didn't care. He put one hand around Sherlock's waist, with the other one, he grabbed the back of the tall man's neck and before anything could have been said kissed his lips with all the passion he was capable of.

Sherlock didn't try to escape the embrace. On the contrary he leaned closer to the doctor and rolled his arms around the small man's waist.

John was relieved, he almost expected Sherlock to push him away but now he was responding to the kiss and he could feel his tongues asking for the right to explore his mouth. He allowed it of course. They kissed again and again until they needed to part to breath.

John's heart was about to explode and since he was crushed against Sherlock's chest he could feel his was too.

"Sherlock..." He whispered, he didn't know what to say though.

"Truth, John." The detective crooned on his mouth.

"I...I'm lost here." He looked in the detective's eyes. "Tell me what this is, please."

"I'm lacking vocabulary in this specific domain, John."

"I'll pick words, you'll let me know if I'm right." The doctor realised where his hands were still resting, Sherlock's neck and waist, and decided not to move. Not now.

"Game?"

"In the shape of a game, not one though."

"Experiment?"

"Not only."

John frowned, he didn't like this answer.

"Then what? Lust?"

"Yes but something else too."

"Desire?"

"Yes."

"Need?" John was trembling but didn't notice. Sherlock did. And he gently pulled the doctor closer to his chest. John looked at his mouth, neck, shoulders then back to his eyes. 'Not gay hey?' He said to himself. 'This man his blowing my mind, crawling in my chest, under my skin.' He made Sherlock's head move closer to his, lips almost touching. He had to dare this one...

"Love?"

"Absolutely." And with that word they kissed again.

"Sherlock...that's insane..." John said between two kisses.

"Completely." Sherlock stole his lips again and scratched his back. John moaned and Sherlock used that diversion to deepen the kiss. When did the detective made them move, none could tell but they fell on the bed, Sherlock on top of John.

"John, switch off that brain of yours." The tall man said moving his lips from John's mouth to his neck.

"Look who's talking." John giggled "But...Sherlock..."

"Yes, John, yes. This means something to me. This means a lot. Don't think this is a tantrum of mine. I've been waiting for you for a long time."

"You? For me?"

"How blind you can be..."

"Excuse me, Sherlock, but seems like I spent a lot of time waiting for _you_."

"You were waiting for me?" Sherlock smirked.

"You don't play fair."

"I don't to play anymore." Sherlock decided the conversation was over and kissed his man's mouth, face neck. John forgot to argue. If the detective wanted him, really wanted him he had nothing to say against it, nothing at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter : Hide-and-seek (maybe...if you review)<strong>  
>(and sorry for my bad english)<p> 


	2. Hide and seek

Hello readers and reviewers!

Thank you a lot for your comments. They warmed my heart.

**AlyReality : **Thanks for your enthusiasm :)**  
>anksenamoon : <strong>allez encore un peu de lessive à faire (je suis sympa je préviens...coupe le chauffage aussi) xx**  
>SeddieShortBus &amp; Mariah20rox &amp; Hardcore-muffins : <strong>Thanks, I tried to write it fast. Hope you'll like it**  
>helenecolin : <strong>trop bête que tu sois en vacances quand j'update ;p (bon soleil)**  
>thisisforyou : <strong>Hi sweety. Not gone at all, been there all along (did you read my last story?). I'll finish my two other stories but I don't want to rush since I have no inspiration right now. Better wait to have a good ending than a bad one don't you think? Hope you'll like this chapter. x**  
>FklovesMJ : <strong>Me happy then :)**  
>NivalKenival : <strong>strange smiley :p**  
>power0girl : <strong>I have to admit truth or dare never ended like that for me either...bad mojo perhaps :p**  
>Mrs holmes-watson : <strong>second chapter is hotter ;)**  
>Kadreia : <strong>Thanks, not sure you can call that a plot but thanks :)**  
>Phoenix8351 : <strong>j'avoue que moi même j'ai eu un peu de mal à me suivre :) j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que le premier.**  
>My Benediction : <strong>Bedroom...let's star with the park, shall we?**  
>TheScaryLittleGhost : <strong>clever but not really courageous. Now that they're together what will Sherlock's reaction be?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Hide and seek<strong>

John woke up with a strange feeling. Emptiness, solitude. Where was it coming from? John turned in his bed and understood. He was alone. Not that he wasn't used to that but he got used to something else lately. Something new, something good, something in the shape of a tall consultant detective. A week since they played truth or dare and since that night he never slept alone. And never woke alone. Not that they did a lot more than kissing and touching, well, to be true touching each other, a lot. John wasn't ready for more. Not yet. Sherlock was. But kept silent about it. For now.

John stretched and sighed. He put his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling. Coming to live here, with Sherlock, made him believe he was useful again. Having the man in his bed, made him insanely happy.

His phone buzzed. He stretched his hand and read his message.

_Needed in Regent's park. Hurry. SH_

"Well," John said "business tone. Better jump out of bed." He smiled

The doctor got dressed and run out of the apartment as fast as he could.

_Where do you want me to join you?_

_Find me._

"Oh..." John smiled "Hide and seek, right."

_Hint?_

_Tree_

"Thanks Sherlock that's useful." John giggled. He walked to the entrance and looked at the plan that was there. He searched for all the clearings drawing a mental path that avoided most of them.

"Tree...one special tree..." He mumbled.

_Hurry...come find me_

_What will my reward be?_

_I'll leave it to your imagination_

Teasing was Sherlock's new hobby. And it worked on John, every time. The doctor felt butterflies in his belly. Leaving things to John's imagination was... well, let's say John had a lot of fantasies that could let him unable to walk again for a while so he tried to clear his mind and find Sherlock to make them come true.

John started with the right side of the park.

_Wrong way John. Got my hand under my shirt. Need you to hurry._

John growled and tried not to imagine his lover's face while he was pinching his own nipples, mouth half open, eyes close... He walked faster and started exploring the left side of the park.

_Much better John. My hand's sliding down my torso and lower. I'm thinking about the other night._

John looked around him and blushed furiously at the evocation of 'the other night' knowing perfectly what Sherlock was talking about. How could Sherlock know where he was? Was he following him? Observing him? Was he really touching himself? John felt and erection rise in his pants and forced himself to walk faster.

_You're close John. Find me, please, I'm on fire!_

John's mind was on the verge to collapse. All he could see was Sherlock moaning his name just like he did 'the other night' and remembered what triggered it, what he did to make him loose control.

_There. Find me. Don't make me cry_

Cry? John looked around him, Cry. Let's see. Oh yes of course. A few yard from him was an enormous weeping willow. John almost run to it and pulled it's branches just like it was a curtain. He had no time to think and found himself back crushed to the tree trunk a mouth claiming his with urgency.

"What took you so long?" Sherlock nipped his lover's neck and rubbed his lower body against John's showing how much he wanted him already.

"Mmmm, I want... I want my reward now..." The doctor panted.

Sherlock growled and slid on his knees. He looked up while opening John's belt and pulling his pants down.

"Sherlock...That's too public a place to...Oh my..." John mouth was still open but he just couldn't articulate a word since Sherlock had taken his cock in his mouth and sucked it with enthusiasm. The doctor grabbed the trunk in an attempt to steady himself. A long moan escaped his throat and he remembered the night he fell on his knees and did this to Sherlock. He remembered he asked permission. He remembered he wanted to try this, taste him, make him orgasm in his mouth. And so he did, messily, at first, for it was his first time, then steadier and with more confidence. He knew Sherlock enjoyed himself. He had tangled his fingers in his hair and moaned his name. He had orgasmed in John mouth, for he had the doctor's permission to do so. And now it was his turn. Sherlock was using his skilful tongue on the tip of the doctor's cock.

"Sherlock!" He almost screamed.

"Hush John, people might hear us." The detective stood up and crooned on his lover's ear. "Should I hide again to give you time to calm yourself."

John sighed, grabbed Sherlock's waist and managed to switch place with his lover pinning him against the trunk.

"You're not going anywhere!" He ordered before stealing his mouth "Touch me!" He ordered again.

"Greedy..." Sherlock smirked but let John take his hands and put it on his cock. He stroked teasingly "But that's not what I want" He whispered in John's ear "I want you in my mouth again. I want to taste you."

John whimpered and reluctantly moved away from his man.

Sherlock took his hands and made their palms lay on the trunk then he slowly made his way down John's body kissing and nipping though the fabric of the ex army doctor's shirt. Then he took him back in his mouth and moved his head slowly. John gasped, closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the rough wood.

"Open your eyes, John. Watch me." Sherlock crooned and John did what he was told to and sighed when he found Sherlock's grey eyes.

Sherlock played with the tip of John's cock, teasing it with the tip of his tongue and looked the effect it had on his man. John trembled from head to toe and opened his mouth. He wasn't able to talk though. Sherlock took him entirely in his mouth and John moaned loudly and refrained himself from moving his hips and gagged his lover. The detective put his hands on John's arse and sucked slowly on John's throbbing sex.

"Sherlock that's...oh god..." John was panting but tried to keep on watching his lover's face "That's amazing...my lo..." He bit his lower lip "...oh Sher...I'm..."

Sherlock sucked harder and John orgasmed with a muffled scream. Then he stood up and held John the closer he could to his body.

"Your what?" He looked right in John's eyes "John, your what?"

John opened his eyes wide. What was he about to say? What was this word he forbid himself to let out of his mouth. His mind was blurred by the most recent events.

"My...love?" Yes that was it, that was the word. Sherlock grabbed John's hair at the back of his head, tugged hard and kissed him passionately.

"Mmmm..." Sherlock moaned when John put his hand on the bulge in his pants "Don't tease me..." He growled looking right in his lover's eyes.

John was hidden by Sherlock's coat, that made him feel more confident. Without breaking eye contact, he opened his man's fly and freed his fully erected cock. He stroked it gently, at first and when Sherlock whimpered he moved faster. The detective rested his forehead against John's and panted. John moved his hand faster and took Sherlock's earlobe between his teeth. He licked and sucked at it and when he felt the detective wouldn't last longer he put his mouth so close to his hear he brushed his skin and said "I love you".

Sherlock orgasmed shouting John's name.

"John?" He whispered "I want you close to me. I want to fall asleep in your arms. Take me home."

"I'd fly you home if you just didn't drain me from my strength." John giggled "Come on, love, bed's waiting." He smiled, put their clothes in order and took his lover's hand.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter...what do you think about a little bit of drama?<em>


	3. Jealousy

Hello readers and reviewers.  
>Thank you all! xx<p>

**NivalKenival : **Hollywood drama? God, no! ;)**  
>thisisforyou : <strong>Got a profile you know ;) Drama now, another game later...but which one? X**  
>SeddieShortBus : <strong>I'll keep that idea in mind thanks :)**  
>AlyReality : <strong>Well we all have a masculine/feminine side ;) Glad you liked it :)**  
>anksenamoon : <strong>Je vais tenter de te faire à nouveau perdre la voix. Bises jolie!**  
>it-all-implodes : <strong>Thanks and with pleasure :)**  
>phoenix8351 : <strong>Merci merci, un peu de drama donc (mais je suis toujours gentille avec S&H)**  
>helenecolin : <strong>Ah ah! Mais je te hais toujours pour tes vacances de rêve :p**  
>hardcore-muffins : <strong>Let's see if it's good then ;)**  
>APuelloStylo : <strong>I don't want you to overload ;) Beware this chapter contains sexy times :p**  
>power0girl : <strong>It does :)

And now for something completely different...  
>Different? Really?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Jealousy <strong>

There are games you're not willing to play.

There are games which are not games...at all.

Sherlock learned it at his own expense.

The light that filtered through the curtains wasn't enough to have a good vision of the sitting room but what you could see was a man pacing up and down. A tall man in a long dressing gown. He was really agitated, talked to himself, punctuating his monologue with large movements of his arms and hands. Sometimes he was almost shouting. A name. "John".

"I can't say that's unexpected." Sarah laughed.

"Be nice." John smiled to the woman.

"I'm always nice."

"Yes you are."

"Are you sure you belong to Sherlock now?" She teased.

"Ah...took me a while to admit it but...yes."

"Then the next beer is on me. Got to get drunk tonight." She stood up and went to the bar. John gave her a smile as she passed him and looked at his glass. This went well. This outing thing. Not that it was really a public one but he needed to talk to someone about his, what were the words, change of sexual orientation? Anyway, he needed to tell it to someone, not that he doubted he did the good choice, just, he needed to talk. Sarah took it quite smoothly, as she said, she hasn't been surprised. The way Sherlock stood too close and spoke to close to John. The fact he almost let her be killed by the Chinese Mafia, let her think he didn't like seeing John with someone else. The fact that he made all John's girlfriends run away tended to prove that point. Possessive, they agreed it was the perfect choice of word. And they laughed.

"Yeah I know, I'm putting myself in an inextricable situation. But I know what I do. At least I think I do...Oh god..."

"Okay, John, breath in a bag and everything will be all right" She laughed. "Have you, I mean..."

"Have we what? Oh! Ah! That's really personal a question to ask..."

"Well if Sherlock has been a woman would it have been such a deal to answer."

"You're right, we ah" John coughed "the answer is 'not yet' even if we've done..." coughed again "a lot of things.." He sat straighter in his chair "No really, can we talk about something else."

"John I'm a little drunk so I have that excuse to act like the Spanish inquisition but I also have this excuse to speak frankly." She bent over the table "John, if you love him. Show him. And fuck the rest of the universe!"

"Yes you're drunk." John chuckled "But thanks for the advice."

Late, it was late. Too late for Sherlock to consider John's absence was normal. Was he supposed to come and find him? No, he wasn't, for sure, so why did he want so much to grab his coat and run in the night. That was unbearable. He sat and tangled his fingers in his hair, tugging painfully. He needed the pain to help him not slide in insanity, in the maelstrom of his mind.

"Thank you for the help in the street and stairs John." Sarah panted. She was really drunk. "Glad you talked to me tonight. I wish you to be happy even if it's with this arrogant twat." She smiled and John smiled back.

"Thanks Sarah."

"Don't thank me, but if you change you mind about women you know where to find me." She kissed the corner of John's mouth and laughed "Bye John! Say hi to Sherlock for me." She closed the door and John went away.

He decided to walk to clear his mind, he wasn't drunk but he needed some fresh air.

"Oh Sherlock" He smiled thinking about his lover. The man he loved. He already confessed he loved him, Sherlock never answered but the kiss he gave him was better than words. Tell Sarah made him realise he had no fear to have. He had to cross the last border between him and his man. He wanted him so badly and knew Sherlock wanted him. It's light hearted that he pushed the 221B door and climbed the stairs.

The flat was completely in the dark and John thought Sherlock was waiting for him in the bedroom when he heard a croaking voice say his name.

"Sherlock?" John turned around and came in the sitting room. He saw his lover's shape on the sofa. "Are you all right?" He was searching for the switch.

"Don't turn on the light." Sherlock ordered.

"What...? Sherlock, answer to me are you all right?

The detective got up and crossed the distance between him and his man. The way he moved, the anger he could feel, John didn't understand what was happening and stood still.

Sherlock bent over, his face close to John's, and sniffed him.

"Sarah?" he said coldly.

"Yes."

"And the reason I can smell her all over you...?" Sherlock let his question unfinished.

"I helped her walk, she was drunk. Sherlock what is this all about?"

"Judging to the mark on the corner of your mouth she changed shade of lipstick."

"Sherlock..."

"What are you going to say? 'Thank you for the last few days but I finally realised how stupid I've been to think I loved you, goodbye, you can redirect my mail at Sarah's?'"

"Sherlock..." Oh my, Sherlock was jealous.

"Of course it's more simple to go back to her. Easier than having to tell the world you're gay."

"I'm not gay."

"Liar!" Sherlock shouted.

Right that was enough. John grabbed Sherlock's shoulders and pushed him until he fell on the sofa then sat astride his legs to prevent him from moving.

"Enough!" He ordered like the soldier he was "Now Sherlock you shut your mouth and you listen to me." He paused to let the words sink in Sherlock's mind "Are you so bored that you invent things to keep you entertained?" John was angry "Why do you need to feel bad? Why can't you just be happy? And most of all why can't you trust me? You trust me when I give you a medical diagnosis, you trust me to save your life so why the hell can't you trust me when I say I love you?"

Sherlock opened his mouth.

"Don't dare say a word I'm not quite finished with you. Listen to me now and don't say a fucking word!" John was swearing, that was a bit not good and Sherlock closed his mouth. "I said I loved you because I DO LOVE YOU. And listen to this, really listen. I say I'm not gay because I don't love men, I love YOU. Nobody else. Yes, it took me a while to admit I did, I do, but it's true, always was, always will. I'm not playing. Not now. This is too serious a subject to make jokes with." He paused once more, Sherlock was listening. Good. "Tonight I was at the pub with Sarah, talking about you, telling her I love you and you know what? She already knew! I'm yours since the first day. Don't ever doubt this. And PLEASE have confidence in me, in US! I can't prevent you from being scared, I know your mind never rest, but if you do, call me, talk to me BEFORE putting yourself in such a state. Are we clear?" Sherlock eyes were wide open but he didn't say a word "Are we clear, Sherlock?" The detective nodded like a boy "Right. Now come here, I missed you all the evening and I long for your mouth on mine." John stole his man's lips and realised Sherlock maybe wasn't the most possessive one in their couple after all.

"John, I'm..."

"Sherlock shut up and since we agreed let's put this conversation behind us, I don't want our first time to look like a post fight sex."

Sherlock blinked.

"I want you my love. I want you now. Do you want me?"

The detective growled and put his hands on John's arse. Suddenly he was standing, John in his arms, kissing, touching...they walked to Sherlock's room.

Sherlock ripped John's shirt off and kissed his chest giving each nipples his full and devoted attention. The doctor moaned and ran his hands along his man's spine. He tugged at the dressing gown that loose itself around Sherlock's shoulders and slid along the white skin. He opened the belt and soon Sherlock was naked. John pushed him on the bed where he fell flat on his back and sat astride his legs. He took his hands and pinned them on the bed above the detective's head.

"I have absolutely no idea what I am doing. But I want you. If I do wrong tell me." John said looking in his man's eyes.

"We'll learn together." Sherlock whispered and tried to kiss his lover. John didn't let him and Sherlock frowned. "John?"

"I'm your first." Not a question, not a statement just the truth and Sherlock nodded. John bent down and kissed his man's lips with devotion. "I love you." He kissed again tenderly "So much."

Absolutely no idea? That wasn't true, John was a doctor, he knew how the nerves reacted to friction, where to touch and how long. But he never did that as a lover. Never gone so far. Anyway it seemed he was the one that had to take the lead. And he so loved the idea.

"Sherlock..." John kept on retraining is lover's hands and lie completely and heavily against his body moving his hips slowly from side to side and the detective sighed.

"John..."

"My love..." He nipped Sherlock's neck then licked his way down from his chin to his clavicle. Then he searched and found his right nipple and took it between is teeth biting and sucking gently. Sherlock moved his hips. John did the same with the other nipple.

"John..."

The doctor let go of his man's hands and moved down to Sherlock's belly, once more he bit and licked and the consultant detective couldn't help but arch his back and grab his man's hair. John gave his man's face a look and smiled then he stopped teasing and gave his full attention to Sherlock's cock. His tongue ran up and down it's length. Sherlock's hold on John's hair grew almost painful and the doctor crawled up his lover's body.

"Relax." He whispered before kissing those full lips he loved so much. The sudden shyness Sherlock shown was almost scary for the doctor. "Should I..."

"No!" Sherlock rolled his arms around his lover's waist "I..." He sighed "I'm not used to be led and, John..." He smiled "The soldier mode you're in since we argued is quite impressive."

"Well a soft soldier then." John chuckled.

Sherlock slid a hand between them and stroked John's cock through is jeans "Not that soft."

"Obviously." John moved slowly pushing against Sherlock's hand.

"I'm naked, John, why aren't you?" All right, Sherlock felt more confident now. John lifted himself, supporting his weight with his hands and Sherlock applied himself to open and slid the doctor's jeans and pants along his thigh. Then without warning he moved down the bed and took the now free cock in his mouth.

"Oh god..." John shivered and closed his eyes as Sherlock tongue played his magic "Not too fast, please..." He managed to say. Oh no, not that fast, they had a lot to do next. The night was still young. When Sherlock let go of his sex John rolled them over kicked his pants out of the bed and surrounded Sherlock's waist with his legs pulling him close their cocks touching.

Sherlock felt he lost control of the situation again a panicked a little.

"Sherlock..."

"No." He moved his hips "I trust you." John moaned and stole his man's lips kissing hungrily.

They rubbed they lower bodies one against the other for a while until they couldn't ignore the need they had to go further and John took the lead once more pushing Sherlock until he laid back flat on the mattress.

"Is it all right if..." Sherlock nodded before John could finish his sentence "I'll need..."

"Top drawer."

"You bought lubricant?" John looked alternatively Sherlock's face and the bedside table's drawer.

"Thought it might be useful."

John left the bed for a minute and opened the drawer. He found a bottle of lube called 'Maximum pleasure' and chuckled.

"I want to believe what is written there, don't you?" He teased before coming back to bed and lay next to his lover. Sherlock spread his leg as an answer. John whimpered and kissed him feverishly opening the bottle and spreading some lube in his hand. Without breaking the kiss he put his hand between Sherlock's thighs and applied himself to slowly push one finger inside Sherlock. The detective grabbed John's hair but tried to relax under his touch. The doctor slid is finger in and out slowly, then, after a moment he added a second one. Sherlock moaned on John's mouth.

"Are you all right?" The doctor asked.

"Oh yes..."

John allowed himself to push his fingers further and brushed the place he knew was most pleasurable and Sherlock arched his back.

"Again...please..."

He did as he was told and Sherlock moaned shamelessly loud.

"Now would be the time for something bigger." He crooned and John felt his heart rate increase. He removed his fingers and Sherlock sighed. He then moved to kneel between Sherlock's thighs. He grabbed two pillows he put under Sherlock's back and positioned himself at his lover's entrance.

He looked right in Sherlock's eyes and started pushing slowly inside him. The detective opened his mouth but didn't make a sound.

It's only when John was completely in him that he realised he forgot to breath and gasped for air. The doctor pulled out and came back in with really slow motions. He knew Sherlock must feel uncomfortable and tried to help him relax around him, which he did after a while.

"Sherlock...I need...to go...a little faster now..."John panted, it was hard for him not to take what he needed now, but John was a patient man.

"Please...move..."

John growled and increased his pace, just a little at the beginning and when he saw Sherlock close his eyes and lick his lips he moved a little faster. Sherlock's cock was dripping with precum and John rolled his hand around it mirroring what he was doing between his thighs. Sherlock opened his eyes and moaned. John loved it so much he moved faster. It felt so good. It felt like nothing he experienced before. Sherlock grabbed the headboard with both his hands and in a instinctive move lifted his hips up to change the angle of John's thrust. The doctor saw stars for a second, he was really close now but he needed Sherlock to orgasm first, he needed him to experience pleasure first, he needed to know he did it right. He put his hands on Sherlock's hips and thrust harder hitting the spot he knew would trigger his man's orgasm and Sherlock screamed his name as his body convulsed and his semen spread on his belly. Sherlock tighten around John and it was enough to make him come as well. He let incoherent words escape his mouth as he rode his orgasm.

Exhausted he fell on Sherlock's chest until he was able to breath normally again.

"I love you."

John lifted his head to watch a dishevelled Sherlock. His cheek and lips where redder, god, he was beautiful.

"What did you say, Sherlock?"

"I said..." The detective pulled John up his body and looked him right in the eyes "I love you, John." Then he kissed his lover, slid his tongue in his mouth, and stroked his back lazily.

None of that was a game, everything was so true.

They wrapped themselves in each other's arms and kissed until they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Right, next chapter, another game?<em>  
><em>Which one?<em>  
><em>(be creative ;))<em>


	4. Such a tease

Hello dear readers and reviewers

As always thank you!

**Thisisforyou : **You don't read all my fics...how rude of you XD Glad I helped you sleep. Hope you'll sleep well after this chapter :)  
><strong>NivalKenival : <strong>Oh twister...I'll have to think about this  
><strong>SeddieShortBus : <strong>Ah ah naked hide and seek...with or without a stopwatch?  
><strong>power0girl : <strong>No! I won't make them play games coming from the Mickey Mouse Club * laughs * Sorry :) Dress up game...hmmmm good idea  
><strong>Risi-Chan : <strong>And the winner is... (thanks)  
><strong>anksenamoon : <strong>Sir yes sir! xxx (see you in june?)  
><strong>hardcore-muffins : <strong>John winning a game...hmmmm  
><strong>it-all-implodes : <strong>Ok then :)  
><strong>phoenix8351 : <strong>Oh bah merci *^^* Le jeu de la bouteille...pourquoi pas...faudrait un bon contexte tout de même * pense * Oh...je crois que j'ai trouvé...hmmmm  
><strong>IamSHERlocked4ever <strong>(me too)** : **Leap Frog?  
><strong>helenecolin : <strong>couteau/plaie * aie * m'en fout je vais à Londres en juin! (boude comme une gamine) bref...merci :)  
><strong>JovanaWatsonHolmes : <strong>Thanks :)  
><strong>fanningthings1 : <strong>*^^* thanks  
><strong>AlyReality : <strong>Oh no! Should I send a D/doctor?

Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.  
>Love you all (good mood today must be your fault)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Such a tease<strong>

"John?" Sherlock crooned in John's ear as he rolled his arm around the not so asleep man's waist. The detective nipped his lover's neck and licked his way down to his clavicle. "Wake up, John." He bit the neck again, harder "We're expected at the Yard. John opened his eyes as he felt teeth on him again.

"Don't leave marks, please." He whispered.

"You don't want people to see." The detective said frowning and removing his arm from John's waist. John grabbed his wrist and sighed.

"Not never, just not now. Give me a little time." He said softly.

"How long?"

"Sherlock..."

"Right, let's go to the shower now." Sherlock pulled John out of the bed and led him to the bathroom. He took his revenge under the spray of hot water leaving marks all over his lover's body. If one didn't know about Sherlock's lack of knowledge about the solar system, one could have said he drew it's entire map on John's chest and belly.

"Insufferable man." John whispered.

"But you love it." Sherlock smiled then bit his man's clavicle. John gasped and nodded and Sherlock kissed him roughly. "Nothing you won't be able to cover with your clothes." He crooned in his ear and John felt his whole body shiver.

"Sherlock..."

"We don't want Lestrade to wait, do we?"

Lestrade? God, John didn't care about Lestrade, cases or even the end of the world, all he wanted now was Sherlock but the tall and handsome man left the room a large grin on his face.

"Oh that's unfair..." He shouted to the threshold and all he could hear was the detective chuckle.

"Stop fiddling with your shirt collar, John. I told you no one will see." Sherlock said as they sat in the cab. The grumpy doctor gave him a side look, he really didn't like being teased then left alone in the shower and his body was still in need for release. Sherlock could be a real bastard sometimes but when he leaned close, the doctor couldn't help but kiss him softly.

"I'm still mad at you." He said childishly.

"And me at you." The detective kissed him again, teasing with his tongue and John sighed.

"I'm sure it's not the worst we can do."

"And not the best."

"Sherlock...cab, Yard..."

"Wrong time?"

"Wrong time."

Sherlock run his tongue along John lower lip.

"This will have to wait then." He sat straighter and looked outside the window a ghost of a smile on his lips.

John coughed and tried to regain composure, ignoring how tight his trousers felt.

-/-

Fifteen minutes later they were at the Yard waiting for the lift.

"Freak and 'Why the hell he follows'" Donovan greeted them.

"'Horrible taste in men', wearing pants today? Too rough last night."

"At least I have someone to spend my nights with." She smirked.

Johns hands turned into fists. He was about to tell her to go fuck herself, which would have been a big improvement considering who she was actually sleeping with, but Sherlock spoke faster than him.

"When his wife's away. What is it one night a month?"

"Which is more than you have."

Sherlock laughed and walked in the lift cabin. "You take the next one." He said still laughing. John followed and the door closed at the face of a stunned Donovan.

"Isn't she funny?" Sherlock said as the smile slowly fade from his face. John looked at the floor and sighed.

-/-

"I warn you the crime scene was...well..." Lestrade put a dozen of pictures of the crime scene on the table.

"Those are..." John started.

"Doll's heads." Sherlock finished.

"But there are dozens of them. Is it a doll factory or..." John started.

"It's a house, not a factory John." Sherlock cut him off "Look at the floor, it's an expensive sort of parquet, exotic wood. Posh house." He looked up at Lestrade who nodded in silence "It's the same doll head, same model, look."

John bent over the pictures to have a closer look and Sherlock could smell his cologne. He had a sudden flash of the previous night and almost kissed his neck but came back to his sense soon enough not to do it. Nobody noticed anything. But the thought was there now, in the corner of Sherlock's mind, the thought that involved sucking and licking bare flesh.

"Look at that, John." Sherlock leaned closer to the doctor, pointed a picture and used the diversion to put his left hand on John's right knee. The doctor stiffen but kept on looking at the pictures.

"Well yes?" He managed to say.

"Closer look John." Sherlock slid his hand up John's thigh, just an inch, slowly "Same heads but not the same eye colour."

"Oh..." John gulped "Yeah, indeed." He felt the warm hand slide inch after inch in a desperately slow motion "What do you think..." It was really disturbing "Do you think it has a meaning?" his body started to respond to the touch, his lower body of course.

"Lestrade?" Sherlock looked up to the DI again "Where's this house?"

"Can't you deduce that?" Greg smirked.

"Oh come on, save us time!" Sherlock pouted. He let his nails dig in John's trousers and the doctor repressed a shiver.

"I've never seen you decline an occasion to show off." Lestrade smirked and Sherlock gave him a sharp look.

"Right," He let his hand rest on the bulge on John's trousers "On this picture" he pointed one the pictures in front of him "I can see a high ceiling. On this one" pointed another one while stroking lightly John's cock "Persian rug, and on this one" John tried to keep his breathing steady "Fabergé egg. Posh it is, yes. But the most important thing to see to know where this place is is this window that reflects a statue which is in Hyde Park." Lestrade stopped smiling " The address is Kensington Gore, and judging by the tree next to the statue I'd say third floor. And that's not showing off, you asked." He stroked harder and John grabbed the border of the table with his left hand and pretended to look for more clues on the pictures.

"And what about the dolls heads?" Lestrade asked.

"I'm a consulting detective, not an oracle." His hand kept busy "You'll have to give me more than pictures to answer this question."

"I'll get you the evidences." The DI stood up and left the room. The moment the door closed John grabbed the back of Sherlock's neck and kissed him roughly, it was his revenge and he let the detective know he didn't like not being able to respond to his caresses.

"Don't" He nipped his lower lip "ever" he pulled him close "do" he licked his higher lip "this" pushed his other hand his Sherlock's curls "again" and claimed his mouth in a hungry kiss. "You want us to go public?" He whispered on his lover's lips "Let's go public."

Sherlock moaned. John stood up, took his lover's hand and led him to the door, opened it on a large open space full of desks and police officers talking on phones and typing reports. He turned to Sherlock, rolled his right arm around his waist and rested his left hand on his cheek then kissed his lips lightly. The detective smiled and pulled John closer. He kissed him again and again absolutely unaware of the silence that fell in the room. When they finally parted John coughed.

"Is it public enough for you?" He said his hands still on Sherlock.

"We can do far more better." He grinned "Lestrade close your mouth you're going to swallow a fly." He looked at the DI "We'll be home if you want to bring the evidences. I'll suggest you don't come until an hour."

"Or two." John added.

On their way to the lift they saw Donovan looking at them stunned, Sherlock smiled and John nodded to her, his face blank, his eyes cold.

"Sherlock..." John said between kisses "I won't find my keys if you don't let go of me."

"Don't care." The detective stole his lover's mouth again.

John struggled for almost ten minutes, there, in the street, and eventually managed to opened the door. Sherlock pushed him and his back hit the wall quite roughly. The doctor didn't complain, not that he could since his mouth was taken in a possessive and deep kiss, his hands lifted above his head. All this game and outing thing had aroused Sherlock more than ever. He wanted to take John, possess him, mark him again.

"Boys, please..." Mrs Hudson said popping out of nowhere "Can't you do that upstairs..." She turned to go back where she came from but turned back "Oh and please, can you move your bed so it won't bang on the wall, you kept me up last night and I need sleep you know..." She turned again and disappeared in her flat.

John opened his eyes wide and burst out laughing.

"Well I wanted to tell her smoothly but..." The doctor kept on laughing hysterically and Sherlock chuckled.

When then finally reached Sherlock's door, they moved the bed away from the wall. Lestrade didn't show up that day.

* * *

><p>Next chapter...well...you'll see :)<br>Review?  
>x<p> 


	5. Cold silence

I know, It's been a bloody while...  
>Sorry about that. And sorry for that very short chapter but I have less time than before.<br>Thank you to those who read and review my stories 3

**Chapter 5 – Cold silence**

"Sherlock, I'm not sure about that..."

"Hush love, you're not allowed to speak until you come" The detective said as he finished tying John's hand up the headboard. John moaned in answer "Yes, like that..." Sherlock stole his man's lips in a heated kiss "I won't talk either so here are my last words for the moment..." He put his lips on John's ear and whispered "I love you."

John sighs deeply and looked at Sherlock's face, his eyes reflecting his love for the tall man. Sherlock bent his head again to nip John's neck, lick it, kiss it, caress it with both his hands. Then he kissed his way down John's chest and the doctor moaned again. Suddenly the tall man left the bed and John almost spoke is name but he came back only a minute later, a bowl full of ice cubes in his hand.

John looked at him quizzically and Sherlock gave him his most charming smile. He put an ice cube in his mouth, straddled John's legs, bent down and kissed his lover deeply. The ice cube passed from Sherlock's mouth to John's and their tongues curled and played around it. John moaned and lifted his shoulders from the bed but Sherlock pushed him back on the mattress. He stole the ice cube, kept it in his mouth and starts running it along John's neck. The doctor shivered when he felt the cold kisses and the wetness on his skin. It was almost completely melted when Sherlock licked and nibbled John's nipple. He took another one on the bowl and turned his attention to the second nipple. John whimpered, he wanted more but couldn't move, couldn't speak, Sherlock was sitting on his legs, he was at his mercy. All he could do was feeling the coldness of the ice cube, the heat of Sherlock's hands and the love in each and every move he made.

Sherlock let the ice cube slide in John's belly button and licked the skin around it. Johns' s body started to shake. It wasn't because of the cold but because of Sherlock eyes staring at him, studying his face and each of his facial expressions to be sure he enjoyed the moment. And you know what. He enjoyed every single second of it. So Sherlock kept kissing down and down until he reached John's crotch. He took another ice cube and John shook his head. 'Not here' he was silently saying his eyes almost begging but Sherlock wanted to try and what Sherlock wants is what Sherlock has. He took John in his cold mouth and sucked slowly.

John bit his lower lip hard not to moan and ached his back, but Sherlock was still straddling his legs and he put his hand on John torso to, once again, make him stay still. He didn't feel the cold, all he felt was Sherlock mouth around him, teasing his tip, and his hand fondling his balls. Oh that was cheating. How could he stay silent? He muffled another moan but how long would he be able to do that? He cursed the consultant detective in his head, swearing he'd make him pay for that, soon. He imagined the same situation but with Sherlock tied to the bed, what he'd do. God Sherlock's lips on his cock, that feeling. What he'd use. Sherlock took another ice cube and keeps it in his mouth with John's cock. The doctor moaned again, very loud.

"shhhhh" Sherlock hushed John and smiled knowing it was almost torture and glad John let him do that to him. He took him back in his mouth and sucked hard. No more ice cube now, just his wet mouth teasing and pleasuring. Because torturing John wasn't fun, Loving John was, and it was beautiful and being loved by john was everything in the world, the sun, the whole universe, his universe.

John felt the change in Sherlock's attitude and looked down to the man, that man, the most beautiful man. God he loved him so much. The game? What game all he needed was to tell him, to say it out loud...

"I love you Sherlock, god, yes, I love you so much!"

In answer the consultant detective moved his head and hand faster, sucked hard and John closed his eyes and moaned and moves and begged and repeated Sherlock's name over and over.

He finally came in his lover's mouth screaming his name.

A moment later Sherlock was holding an untied John close to his chest.

"I'm sorry about the game, well not really but you know what I mean" John whispered

"Don't be my love, hearing you say my name, almost chanting it, is so beautiful. I won't ask you to be quiet again." He kissed the top of the doctor's head.

John took care of Sherlock's needs that night and they both feel asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

They didn't need games. All they needed was each other. And each other's love.

They didn't need games.

They didn't need games?

Did they?  
>Please Review<p> 


End file.
